Like An Apple
by gun for a tongue
Summary: Bevin’s not as stupid as everyone thinks she is. [Bevin centric] [BevinJake]


**author --- **moi

**summary ---** Bevin's not as stupid as everyone thinks she is. _[Bevin centric [Bevin/Jake [OTH_

**disclaimer --- **no. I don't own anything.

**song**_** --- **__"You Picked Me"_ by A Fine Frenzy.

**a/n --- **don't think anyone's ever done a Bevin/Jake fic. Thought I'd give it a whack.

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Like An Apple**

_Along the tree_

_Hiding out behind the leaves_

_I was difficult to reach_

_But you picked me_

_**-------------------------------------------**_

She's smarter then she honestly looks.

Behind those glossy pink lips and vibrant blonde hair, is Bevin.

After graduation, she packs up all her things and makes her way into the real world. A world she's yet discover.

Her stomach is in knots and twists and turns. She patiently waits while the bus takes its time from Old Pike road to her stop. Bevin smacks on her gum loudly as the woman next to her shots her one look of distain.

She _so _doesn't need this right now.

"Bevin?"

She's about to snap at whoever called her name but when she turns, her words die in her throat.

Standing in front of her, with shorter brown luscious hair and kind eyes, is _Jake_.

Sweet Jake, who had a heart of gold that no boy at the age of 16 could ever really muster. The Jake who gave her her first real kiss as she was upside down on the monkey bars when they were ten.

"Jake?"

She instantly notices the cute little blond girl in his arms. Jenny, she remembers Peyton used to call her.

Jenny waves shyly before burying her face into her father's black jacket covered shoulder. Bevin laughs lightly because she can remember a time when she was like that.

"Wow! I haven't seen you in so long." She embraces him after he sets Jenny on the ground.

He still seems like that clean boy smell, she secretly loved, and cinnamon. It's been a long time since she's inhaled his sweet scent.

It _really_ has been a long time.

"So how long are you in town?" he asks, once they've stopped hugging. Jenny attaches herself to his leg while sucking her thumb.

"Oh. I live here."

"Really?" he sounds surprised. "I thought once you got out of Tree Hill, you'd be doing that whole big city life."

"I think you're confusing me with Brooke." Jake laughs lightly at the memory of the ambitious, flirty brunette.

"How is Brooke?"

"Last time I checked loving California."

"That's good. I'm glad she's happy."

"Me too."

She's suddenly feeling a little homesick. She misses the comfort of her pink covers, friends and the smell of drama in the air of little old Tree Hill.

It's the first time since she's left that she really misses Tree Hill.

"Do you wanna get lunch, Bevin?"

Her stomach tightens even more. She hasn't been asked out to lunch in awhile. Well at least not by someone she liked.

Bevin knows once Jake tells her he missed her, she couldneverleave him.

Maybe it was because he was her first crush back in the first grade but she'd give him her heart in a second still.

Because _that's_ Bevin.

The most trustworthy, honest person you'll ever meet.

"Sure. I'd love to Jake."

_**And the strong coffee warming up my fingers**_

"Jenny. Aunt Peyton sent you an early present."

The sounds of soft footsteps racing down the stairs startled Jake, who was sitting at the counter. He sipped black coffee out of his best dad mug while reading the Saturday paper.

"Where is it?" eagerly asked the vivacious five year old.

"Jenny," warned Jake from his seat. He didn't bother to look over the paper to glare at his daughter.

"Sorry," she sighed loudly. "May I please see it?" Jenny asked sweetly.

Bevin smiled at the shorter blond. "Yes, you may," she carefully placed the neatly wrapped box into the young girl's small hands.

She watched Jenny carefully unwrap the pink wrapping paper. Jenny folded it neatly before placing it to the side of her.

"It's a book!" she enthusiastically shouted.

"I can see that. What's it called?" asked Bevin, as she sat next to Jenny at the dinner table.

Jenny scanned the cover of the brightly colored book; the cover was glossy and shining in the morning light.

"Jenny's Big Birthday Party! Look, mommy it says my name."

Bevin's throat gets tight and she think she'll cry, right here. Unknown to her, Jake looks away from his newspaper and at the two girls in his life. On his handsome face, is the _biggest_ smile he's ever given.

"_Uh…_," she roughly clears her throat. "Yeah it does, honey."

Jenny looked at the book in admiration.

"You okay?"

Jake's voice breaks through her isolated happiness. He smiles at her like he truly loves her more then anything. She believes him when he smiles.

"Yeah. I think I am."

There are so many meanings for that one phrase.

She's _finally_ not that stupid blond cheerleader. She's _Bevin_, the girl that grew up.

Bevin, who watched Brooke become a top designer and Nathan and Haley have a busting house full of kids.

Bevin, who attended Lucas and Peyton's _wedding_ and who is loved by a boy, named Jake and his daughter.

Bevin's not as stupid as everyone thinks. She's glad for it too because if she hadn't been she might've missed everything.

Happiness suits her because she hasn't stopped smiling since the day Jake asked her to lunch.

"Look. It's by Uncle Luke!"

--------

_**FIN**_

_**-------**_


End file.
